A Normal Life
by GayRomantic
Summary: Based on right after the movie when Matty and Taylor drive off into the city.Taylor helps Matty through his memories involving Marbles,Scarpa and Teddy,and also helps him live a more normal life.They become sexually active.Matty/Taylor.
1. Breakfast

"Knockaround Guys" Fan Story (Matty/Taylor)

"A Normal Life"

Chapter One: Breakfast

Once Matty Demaret left Gianda's Catering Hole, his father's restaurant, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was going to start a new life, a better and safer life. One free of trying to be who his father wanted him to be. Driving the way back to return the jeep in Montana, Matty began to realize that he couldn't do it anymore. Marbles and Scarpa died because he was trying to be like his father, while he and Taylor almost did. Matty was done; he was out. He didn't need his father, anymore. He just needed Taylor. He began to realize he cared about Taylor's feelings and opinions more than he cared about his father's, or anyone's for that matter. His long-time friend was wise and kind and Matty knew Taylor cared about him a lot; that he cared about him even more than he cared about his own life. Matty had never felt so admired or important as when Taylor pushed him out of the way, took the bullets, so Matty wouldn't get hit with him. He had always wished that his father, or at least Teddy, would care about him the way Taylor proved that he did. But in the end, even his own father didn't consider his only son to be the most important thing in his life. Yet Taylor did.

Matty remembered what Taylor had said while sitting beside him on the plane, heading back to New York. It was dark and they hadn't slept, but neither could after all that happened in the Beef Terminal.

"You're outta this now, right?" Taylor had asked, brows creased. Matty was unlike himself; looking out the window, staring into space, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah. That bag is the last thing I'm deliverin'. I'll tell my father, and after that... I'm out," Matty remembered he had said.

"Me too," Taylor had replied. Matty was glad that Taylor decided to take his own advice.

Presently, the lean man, Matty, walked down the stairs of his father's restaurant and over to his car, his black Cadillac. Taylor was leaning against it, a cigarette between his fingers. He observed Matty, bottom to top, before he spoke. Matty noticed; he wouldn't admit it, but he was pleased that Taylor often observed his form, as if he were very interested in him.

"You told him?" asked Taylor, hopefully, looking into Matty's eyes. He wanted Matty to be done with it all, he couldn't take seeing him beaten, to hear him yell in pain, see him with cuts and bruises, all given to him by other men. Men Taylor was thrilled to kill. He wanted to see a smile on Matty, not a worried frown. And he definitely didn't ever want to see a man pointing a loaded gun at him. If it happened again, Taylor didn't think he'd be as lucky as he was the first time and make it out alive. Either way, he'd save Matty no matter what the outcome would be. Matty was too important to him; he was the only one Taylor ever had any real feelings for.

Matty bowed his head and nodded.

"Yeah..." he said. "Yeah, I did."

Taylor stood away from the Cadillac and walked closer to Matty. He softly gripped his forearm, looking down at Matty's form before looking back up into his gray-blue eyes with his own dark brown ones.

"Good..." Taylor said. He shook Matty's arm. "Good. You're finally done with it..." he added. An incredible feeling of relief came over him; he couldn't explain how anxious and worried he'd been in Montana, knowing Matty wasn't safe. But now he knew Matty would be safe; Taylor would make sure of it.

"Done with this, too..." Matty replied. He took the keys to his Cadillac out of his pocket then threw them through the opened window, watching as they landed on the driver's seat. He no longer wanted the car that his father had bought him. He remembered what his pop had said, his insulting remark... 'You drive a Cadillac. What more do you need?' Matty shook the thought away, then started walking toward Taylor's van.

Taylor walked beside Matty and took one more hit of his cigarette before he threw it on the ground. He didn't really need it now that he knew Matty was officially done with trying to get in with his father. He only lit the cigarette in the first place because he was afraid Matty wouldn't be able to give Benny Chains the news. Matty had never been good at telling his father about the negative feelings the man gave him.

Taylor was pleased that Matty had had the courage and that the blue-eyed man was coming with him. Taylor knew that his van was now the only thing Matty would be able to get around in. That meant he and Matty wouldn't be parting any time soon, and that's the way he wanted it.

"What now?" Taylor asked, curious as to what Matty was thinking.

"Now? Now we get the hell outta here," Matty replied, providing Taylor with more comfort as he realized Matty really wanted to get away from his father's restaurant, to move on. He was curious as to where Matty was planning on going with him, though.

Both men got into the black van, Taylor putting his keys in the ignition and turning them as Matty put his seat belt on. Matty looked at Taylor who pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot and onto the street, then he looked back once more at his father's restaurant before looking ahead at the road.

"Where do you wanna go?" Taylor asked, quietly.

"I don't know. You hungry?" Matty asked, his pale hands resting on his knees. Taylor looked at Matty, into his eyes, then he looked back at the road.

"Yeah. How 'bout the cafe?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Matty replied.

Taylor drove to the cafe and pulled into its parking lot. He parked the van then he and Matty got out and headed for the entrance. Taylor held the glass door open for Matty, feeling the smaller man's side brush against his chest before he followed him inside. Taylor got a whiff of Old Spice as Matty walked forward; Matty always smelled good; he was very clean.

Both ordered their food from behind a counter then found a table and sat across from each other. After they ate, they sat still, sipping on their coffees.

"So what are you gonna do? Find yourself a job?" Taylor asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah," Matty replied, pressing his lips together as he looked out the window. "There's just somethin' I need to take care of," he said, hesitating. Taylor watched him, brows creased in curiosity.

"My last name..." Matty continued. "I've got to change it. Let's face it, I ain't gonna make it anywhere around here as Benny Chains' son," the pale and black-haired man finished. He stared into space as he thought of the conversation he had with his father.

"You made the right choice. Moving on," Taylor said, trying to give Matty a positive feeling. He sensed that his friend was feeling uneasy about that situation, with the way he frowned.

"Yeah..." Matty replied, quietly. He paused for a while, suddenly seeing in his mind moments from the night in Montana, at the Beef Terminal. He remembered Scarpa getting shot, finding out that Marbles was also dead. Above all, he remembered how Teddy, his uncle, the one who had acted like a father to him when Benny didn't, had betrayed him.

"You were right all along, Taylor. I never should have gotten into it. If I hadn't, Marbles and Scarpa would still be here," Matty said, voice quiet as he continued to look out the window.

Taylor's brows creased and he pressed his lips together. He bowed his head, looking at his cup of coffee. He felt great sympathy but he was also angry because he felt that Matty was blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. He thought of Teddy and what he'd done, thought of the emotional pain Matty was going to have to go through after all that happened.

"Matty, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Teddy's the fucker to blame, not you," the tattooed man said, his voice deep. Matty looked at Taylor, his expression stoic. He blinked then nodded, clenching his jaw as he remembered all the times he'd spent with his uncle growing up.

After paying the waitress and leaving the cafe, Matty and Taylor got back into the black Dodge. Once both doors were shut and Matty put his seat belt on, Taylor went to put the keys in the ignition but he hesitated.

"What do you say we head to a bar?" Taylor asked, trying to think of ways to give Matty a good time and distract him from the memories. "Drink... smoke... watch a couple games?" he added. He watched Matty's face for a reaction but it was still.

"Sorry, Taylor... I'd rather go home. Relax, in my own house, you know?" Matty said, all the motels he'd slept in on his mind. He missed his home. He needed normalcy.

"Yeah... I get it. Relaxin' sounds good right about now. How 'bout we get a couple six packs, head to your place?" Taylor said.

"Alright," said Matty. Taylor put the keys in the ignition then drove out of the cafe's parking lot, heading for the closest liquor store.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Author's comments:<em>

_I enjoy how close Matty and Taylor are. Their relationship is relatable, for me. I haven't seen love like that between two men in movies or on TV in a long time. Their moments together are down-right romantic; more and more as the movie progresses. They're always together, always touching, having intimate conversations. There are no women they seem to be interested in. Taylor even risks his life for Matty's at the end; he literally pushes Matty out of the way of speeding bullets and takes them himself. In the director's commentary, they say they were going to have Taylor die, too, but they kept him alive for Matty's sake so he'd see the 'door/light'. I find that interesting becuase his friends Marbles and Scarpa died and they didn't feel the need to keep them alive for Matty. As if Taylor is more than JUST a friend, like they were._

_Now, Matty and Taylor are very masculine men. But 'masculine' isn't equivalent to 'straight'. And even so, I feel that what Matty and Taylor have is between only them. I can't imagine Matty or Taylor having ever been with other men. I feel that their love is more based on emotion than sex; meaning, I don't think they feel for each other because the other is a man. It's because they grew up together, they know each other, they give each other what they need. It's love, not attraction. And with love comes sexual intimacy; though instead of fucking, it's making love. There's a big difference. Making love is when you're in love with someone and want to see every bit of them, to experience intimacy with them, to show them the love you feel they deserve. Fucking is when you find someone attractive and want to have a sexual release; it's less personal, and more animalistic._

_Knockaround Guys (c) Brian Koppelman, David Levien._


	2. Beer and TV

Chapter Two: Beer and TV

After buying the two six packs, Taylor drove to Matty's big, white house and pulled into the driveway. He parked the van then took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, stepping onto the tar. He reached back into the van and grabbed one of the packs of beer, watching as Matty took the other. Matty didn't want Taylor to have to use his wounded arm.

They shut the doors, Taylor standing still as he watched Matty move over to the other side of the van. Once the blue-eyed man was beside him, Taylor walked with him toward the house's entrance. Matty looked at Taylor, pleased that he always waited for him, as if he didn't want to leave his side. He was always there to protect him and Matty liked it. He liked the loyalty, the devotion. The way Taylor did it only for him, as if he were someone special.

Matty took the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into his living room. He looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. He was glad to be back. Taylor walked in just behind Matty and he shut and locked the door once they were inside. Matty kicked his shoes off and placed them by the door, causing Taylor to do the same.

Taylor walked further into the house, putting the six pack on the coffee table in front of Matty's chair. Matty placed his on the floor beside him as he removed his black coat and hung it up. He reached into the pocket and took a cigarette pack and lighter out of it before he picked the pack of beer back up and walked over to the dark couch to sit down.

Taylor looked at Matty, who was in his clinging black shirt and pants, white socks on his feet. Matty looked back, then Taylor looked down and bent over, using one hand to pull the coffee table over to the couch in front of Matty. He sat down beside his pale friend, watching as Matty took a bottle of beer from the table and opened it. Taylor opened his own bottle of beer while Matty took a sip.

Matty then looked around for his remotes. One was already on the table. He stood up, beer in his other hand as he walked over to his chair. He sat there most often and he knew that's where the second remote would be. He found it between the cushion of the chair, then he pointed it toward his 46" flat screen TV and turned it on. He sat back down, Taylor watching him with his heavy lidded, dark brown eyes. Matty then picked up the other remote off the table and turned on the cable, which was already on the sports channel.

Matty opened his pack of cigarettes and took two of them out. He handed one to Taylor, who took it, quietly thanking his slender friend. Matty lit his own cigarette, then moved the lighter closer to Taylor and lit his. Once their sticks were burning, they both took a drag, keeping their eyes on the TV.

For two hours they sat beside each other. Their legs were touching, they could feel each others' heat. They opened bottle after bottle, smoked again as they watched a fisherman reel in a large mouthed bass.

After taking a sip, Taylor turned his head toward Matty, observing the man beside him. Matty saw Taylor out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look at him. Taylor looked away, briefly, then he looked back.

"So. Soon you'll no longer be a Demaret..." the muscular man said, quietly.

"Yeah," Matty replied. "Soon. I figure I'll change it Monday." Matty looked down at the bottle in his hand, moving his fingers along it.

"Have you thought of a last name, yet?" Taylor asked, brows wrinkling. He never thought of Matty as anyone but 'Matty Demaret' ever since they were kids. It felt odd but Taylor knew it's what Matty needed to do to live a healthy, normal life. He wanted that for his friend more than anything.

"No. No, not yet," Matty answered, uneasily. It seemed to Taylor as if he felt the same way about the name-change. Taylor kept his eyes on Matty, looked at the TV and hesitated. He then looked back at Matty.

"How 'bout Matty Cruise?" he asked, trying to ease Matty's discomfort with a joke. It worked and Matty laughed, bowing his head and revealing his white teeth. It encouraged Taylor to do more.

"Matty Spielberg? ... Matty Trump?" Taylor teased. He felt joy as Matty again laughed. If Matty was happy, so was Taylor. "You wouldn't have to worry about gettin' a job with that name..." he ended, taking another sip of beer.

"Yeah, I'd bet," the black-haired man said, smiling.

After they each finished six beers, both changed the channel and started to watch a comedy. The sound of an audience's laughter filled the room. It was getting dark outside and Taylor figured he was staying over. Taylor looked at the clock, realizing it was late, that they hadn't eaten in a while.

"How 'bout we call Ray's, order a pizza?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good," Matty replied. While the show was playing, Matty stood up from the couch. Taylor stood up as well. Matty walked toward the kitchen and picked up the phone, then looked through 'contacts' for Ray's Pizza Place. Taylor leaned against the counter and watched Matty as he called, ordering a 2 liter of coke and a large, pepperoni pizza, which he knew Taylor also liked.

"You wanna wait outside?" Matty asked once he hung up the phone. Taylor agreed then he and Matty put their shoes and coats back on before leaving the house.

Matty and Taylor sat down on the steps in front of Matty's house as they waited for the delivery boy. Both were more than buzzed but not totally drunk. The sun was gone and the sky was getting darker by the minute. The air was crisp and there was a nice breeze.

Matty watched as people walked by his house. Most of them were couples, living their lives together. Matty imagined living a normal life; having a normal job and a lover. Getting married, having children, a dog. But even as he thought of getting married, he couldn't imagine who it would be to. All he could see in his mind was Taylor.

Taylor looked at Matty, seeing the look in his eyes. He moved his eyes to what was within Matty's sight and saw a couple who were holding hands and laughing as they walked. Taylor's brows creased; he knew what Matty was thinking of. Living a normal life, like them; he knew his friend had always wanted to live a normal life. Taylor thought of Matty holding a woman's hand, walking down the street as the couple was. It filled him with jealousy. He wanted to be the one Matty spent all his time with; still, more than that, he wanted Matty to be happy, and if his happiness could be attained with only a woman, he'd accept it. But Taylor couldn't imagine being with anyone but Matty after all they'd been through together. He'd never been attracted to men, but Matty was different. Matty was his other half, the one he knew better than anyone else, the one he'd grown up with.

"Nice night..." Taylor said, quietly.

"Yeah, it is," Matty replied, looking at Taylor, then looking up at the sky. Not many stars could be seen in the city, but there were some. Matty then lowered his head, remembering how Scarpa had been killed before his eyes. He replayed the night in his mind, staring into space as he thought of Teddy. 'I've got shoes older than you, kid... and tougher, too...' Matty was greatly pained that his uncle had betrayed him.

Frowning, Matty looked at Taylor. When he looked at his friend, he felt hope, that there was at least one trust-worthy person in his life. He knew Taylor would never betray him, he knew he could trust him no matter what happened. Ever since he and Taylor talked while sitting together on the bench in Montana near the target site, Matty began to understand that Taylor had passionate feelings for him. The man offered to take care of the whole situation, just so Matty could go home and would be safe. Nobody had ever been so caring toward him, so selfless for him. And after Taylor jumped in front of Teddy's bullets, risked his own life to save his, Matty knew Taylor cared about him more than anyone else ever would.

TBC.


	3. Nobody Else

Chapter Three: Nobody Else

It was eleven at night when Matty and Taylor made it back inside with the pizza. Taylor rested the warm box on the table while Matty did the same with the soda. Taylor watched his friend walk into the kitchen and get cups from the cupboards, then walk back and rest both cups on the table.

Matty poured the coke into both cups then sat down. Taylor lifted the lid of the pizza box, taking one of the hot slices. Matty did the same, looking at the TV as he ate.

"This is some good fuckin' pizza," Taylor said once on his third piece.

"They do good sauce over there, huh?" Matty replied, licking the sauce off his lip and sucking the tips of his fingers while he leaned back, full after only one piece. The man didn't have much of an appetite since in Montana. Taylor watched Matty as he took a sip of his coke.

Matty took two more cigarettes out of the pack in his pants' pocket. He lit one for himself and began to smoke it, and once Taylor was finished eating, he handed one to him before lighting it. Taylor realized Matty was smoking more than he usually did.

All was quiet as they watched TV. As time passed, both would momentarily observe the other as they thought. Taylor was thinking of the night at the beef terminal. Taylor knew he could have died saving Matty and he figured Matty must have understood how intense his feelings were for him. He wondered if Matty felt the same and he thought of the tenderness in Matty's voice when he spoke to him, the way he sat so close to him, the way he softly touched him. He knew Matty was aware of the fact that he was safe with Taylor and could trust him.

"Matty..." Taylor started, almost silent.

"Yeah?" Matty asked. Taylor hesitated.

"Once your name is changed... once you have a job... where do you go from there? You gonna find a girl, settle down?" he asked, quietly.

Matty blinked then looked at Taylor briefly before looking away. He clenched his jaw and turned his head away from Taylor. He hadn't expected Taylor to ask something like that. He started feeling less special, thinking Taylor really wasn't as interested in him as he thought, that being with a woman wouldn't make Taylor jealous.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it, you know?" Matty lied, frowning. He didn't look at Taylor.

Taylor looked at Matty, seeing the disappointment on his face. His brows creased, realizing Matty had been affected by what he'd said. He pushed it further, subtly trying to get Matty to reveal something.

"You never thought about it? Come on..." the darker man said, quietly. "Everyone thinks about it. Their future, who they're gonna spend their lives with."

Matty was silent for a long time. Taylor began to think he didn't want to talk about it so he turned away and watched TV as Matty did; he wasn't interested in forcing Matty into answering questions he didn't want to answer.

"Look, Taylor..." Matty then suddenly began, his voice soft. He wondered if Taylor only asked about a mate to see what Matty would say. He thought that perhaps Taylor was testing him, afraid of what Matty might think. So Matty decided to just tell Taylor the truth. He didn't want the man to give up and go for someone else; he didn't want to be left alone. "You gotta know this... there's nobody out there that I can trust more than you. You're the only one that's been there for me after all these years and hasn't fucked me. No... no, instead, you risked your life to save mine. I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for you. I don't need nobody else, man."

Taylor clenched his jaw as Matty spoke. He stared at him, brows creased. His heart pounded and filled with passion, beyond happy with what Matty had confirmed for him. Matty didn't come right out and say it, but Taylor knew what he meant; he didn't need a woman when he had Taylor.

Matty looked back at Taylor, witnessing the muscular man's vulnerable, tender expression. He became overwhelmed with what he'd said and he turned his head, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Taylor looked Matty up and down, taking in his appearance, watching Matty's body as he moved, discomfort making him fidget. Taylor slowly moved his hand toward Matty, gently resting it on his back. Matty bowed his head, embarrassed, feeling the warmth of Taylor's hand seeping through his black shirt. To be touched so kindly and sincerely felt good. Slowly he looked up at Taylor.

"It's the same for me..." Taylor replied, quietly.

TBC.


	4. Plan

Chapter Four: Plan

For a long while, both were quiet while thinking of their previous conversation. Matty kept his hands still against his knees as he kept his dark eyes on the TV. Many thoughts went through his mind involving Taylor; he knew by this point that he was actually right about Taylor's feelings. It gave him a good feeling.

Taylor looked at Matty, knowing that his friend was feeling intense emotion. He was feeling the same, himself. Taylor couldn't stop thinking, wondering if Matty would ever let him give the black-haired man the love he deserved. He wanted to be close to Matty, to touch him in every way.

"What we have now..." Taylor began again, breaking the silence. Matty looked at him.

"... is it how you want it to stay?" he continued, looking down occasionally.

Matty's face was still. He had an idea as to what Taylor was trying to get into. His heart raced as he looked at Taylor, then he looked away, saying nothing, appearing unaffected.

"What are you gettin' at?" asked Matty. Taylor hesitated.

"You ever want more?" Taylor asked.

Matty blinked and lowered his eyes, quiet. It felt to him as if Taylor wanted these things. He imagined Taylor living with him, sleeping in his bed with him. Matty saw in his mind the image of Taylor on the floor, flinching and groaning after being shot and hitting his head on a pipe. All to save him.

"Do you...?" Matty asked, softly. He turned his head and looked at Taylor, to find the muscular man observing him, as he always did. Taylor then turned and bowed his head. Matty didn't look away.

Taylor, not finding the courage to speak, instead nodded. He kept his eyes off Matty and looked only at the TV. Matty swallowed, his brows creasing. His heart swelled with emotion. Never before had anyone cared so much about Matty that they wanted to live with him and spend their life with him. To sleep with him. He ached for that love badly; so long he'd felt unloved, especially after all that happened in Montana. And now that he knew Taylor felt the same, about everything, he became eager. He wanted that life for himself, and he wanted to give it to Taylor. After a moment, very quietly, Matty whispered.

"Then why didn't you do somethin' about it...?" he said. Taylor looked at Matty, seeing strong emotion in his eyes. For a while they just looked at each other, imagining all the new experiences they'd share, now that both made it obvious that they had feelings for the other.

"Didn't wanna risk it," Taylor replied, quietly. Matty looked down at his lap in through, crossing his arms over his chest. He bit his cheek.

"... Taylor..." Matty started, speaking cautiously. "I don't know if you're interested... I mean, it might sound irregular..."

"What's that?" Taylor asked. He kept his eyes on Matty as he waited. He saw that Matty was nervous, though he was trying to appear strong.

Matty swallowed then turned to look at Taylor. His face was still, but Taylor saw great emotion in his dark, shining eyes.

"Why don't you stay here? With me. We can split the bills, 50/50..." Matty said. Taylor was quiet and still as he stared at the black-haired man. He felt such passion as he registered what Matty had said, what he meant. He imagined sleeping with Matty, waking up with Matty, spending the day with Matty, never having to leave his side. Taylor didn't want to, he wanted Matty to be in his sight for as long as possible. He thought of his own place, the apartment building he lived in, which was messy with trash. He imagined the amount of fights he'd gotten into where he lived. He remembered always having to bring a weapon when he went out just in case he was attacked. The area was full of hateful people, who were very unlike his blue-eyed friend. It was why Taylor loved him; underneath it all, Matty was innocent. He was kind, gentle and caring.

"You sure...?" Taylor asked, for Matty's sake.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," Matty replied. "You want to...?"

"Yeah..." Taylor replied. They kept their eyes on the others' for a long while, then both leaned back, close together. Taylor leaned even closer to Matty as they watched TV, subtly brushing his knuckles against the side of Matty's leg.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Author's comments: <em>

_I have them say things, but not really say it, because it feels right for their characters. Both seem to be uncomfortable with feeling vulnerable (Matty because he always wanted to seem like a man for his father, and Taylor because he grew up around a tough place). _

_Still Friday night.  
><em>

_Knockaround Guys (c) David Levien, Brian Koppelman._


	5. In Matty's Room

Chapter Five: In Matty's Room

It was 12 o'clock when Matty yawned, hand against his mouth. He blinked, tired, then he rubbed his leg as he thought of what to do. Taylor had fallen asleep, arms crossed over his chest and brows wrinkled as he snored. Matty watched Taylor. He thought of all that had been said that night, all that had been confessed; that Taylor wanted to be in a relationship with him. That he wanted to sleep with him. Matty thought of ways to invite Taylor to his bed without either of them feeling uncomfortable, as they had multiple times that evening. Matty wasn't used to sleeping with anybody, especially not a man, which he knew his father would mock him for. He shook the thought away, so his only thoughts were about Taylor and what he wanted. His father didn't have a say in who he was, anymore. And he knew Taylor wanted it, just as he did himself, even if it'd be uncomfortable for the both of them at first. So Matty continued to think until he decided how to go about the situation in as masculine a way as possible.

Slowly and quietly, Matty turned toward Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor, wake up..." Matty said softly, gripping Taylor's unwounded shoulder. Taylor flinched and woke up, looking curiously at Matty. He itched the back of his neck, embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep. "You should go hit the sheets. The couch will fuck your back up. My bed's your bed."

"Thanks..." Taylor replied, getting up. He extended his hand toward Matty. "G'night," he said.

"Night, Taylor..." Matty replied, shaking Taylor's hand, his blue eyes emotional as he looked at Taylor.

Once Taylor was in Matty's room, he turned the light on, got out of his jeans and removed his jewelry. He took one of Matty's pillows on the other side of the bed, then shut the light back off. He got under the covers and lay down, knowing what Matty's plan was. He knew Matty would be in there to join him, soon. He only hoped he was still awake when Matty finally found the courage.

A half hour later, Matty was still yawning. He could hear Taylor snoring in his room and knew he was asleep. So Matty shut the TV off, quietly stepped into his room. In the darkness, Matty couldn't find his pajamas, and didn't want to turn the light on and disturb Taylor. So instead Matty decided to sleep in his black boxer-briefs. He removed his shirt, removed his black slacks and socks.

Slowly Matty stepped closer to the bed, the side Taylor wasn't on. He felt such passion as he was reminded again and again of what Taylor had done for him. He knew Taylor could have died saving him. It gave him a tender feeling. He pulled the sheet to the bed down, got under it, lay down next to Taylor. He could feel the man's warmth underneath the blankets. As soon as Matty got comfortable, Taylor woke up. He opened his eyes, looking over at Matty. Matty looked back, then lowered his eyes to Taylor's lips briefly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Matty said.

"Don't worry about it..." Taylor replied. As they looked at each other, Matty's emotions soon got the best of him. He clenched his jaw, brows creased, then he slowly moved closer to the warm body near him, twisting onto his side so he was facing Taylor. Taylor looked into Matty's eyes as Matty slowly extended his hand and gently rested it against Taylor's unwounded bicep. He was unable to keep his eyes off the man that lay with him in his bed. Taylor couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, either. Matty clenched his jaw, looked down at Taylor's big lips then blinked before looking away. He then turned onto his other side, heart pounding.

Taylor said nothing but his heart overflowed with emotion. He watched Matty's ribs expand and inflate as he tried to fall asleep. Taylor never felt such pleasure before. Everything he'd ever wanted in life, he was getting. He was going to live with Matty, the only person he ever really had emotion for. He was going to be able to sleep in his bed with him every night, always be there to keep an eye on him, protect him. And now, he knew without a doubt that Matty felt the same way about him.

Taylor looked away, up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. He fell asleep in a short amount of time, free of worry for the first time in a long time. He knew Matty would always be safe by his side. Both then fell asleep, Taylor snoring and Matty breathing heavily. During the night, they would move to get into more comfortable positions, and Taylor woke up twice; one time feeling Matty's warm body pressed against his back, giving him a tender feeling, and the second time because he and Matty's foreheads collided.

"Fuck, you alright...?" Matty has asked, tiredly.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied, before they both fell back to sleep.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Author's comments: <em>

_I read that Matty and Taylor's horoscopes both feel that they're dominant. In the movie, you do indeed see that their roles often fluctuate. Sometimes Taylor's the dominant one, sometimes Matty is. When it comes to sex, I think Taylor would be more willing to give Matty what he preferred, rather than giving himself what he preferred. He's selfless for Matty, if he was willing to die for him, he'd be willing to let Matty penetrate him. I feel that Taylor would generally be a 'top' but he'd give that up for Matty, and Matty would be/do the same. I also feel that Matty and Taylor aren't gay, except when it comes to each other. I don't feel that they think about each other in a sexual way, I feel it's based more on love than sex. It's more mental than physical, and the only reason they like touching each other (in the movie) is because of WHO they are, not WHAT they are. It's not about the fact that the other has a penis, it's about the fact that they love the other._

_Friday night.  
><em>

_Knockaround Guys (c) David Levien, Brian Koppelman._


	6. Matty's Dream

Chapter 6: Matty's Dream

Laying next to Taylor in his bed, Matty began to dream. His brows were creased downward but he was otherwise still. He was driving in the black jeep, the rental, back in Montana. Taylor was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, brows creased as he laughed. Matty looked at Taylor, feeling tender as he chuckled back. He then looked in the rear view mirror. Marbles and Scarpa were sitting together, both smiling as they talked. Scarpa joked about a girl he'd been with, causing Matty to chuckle and bow his head. It was just like the old times, when the four spent time together.

Suddenly, the back window shattered into a million pieces. Matty looked back, finding that Marbles was still and blood was soaking the seats of the jeep. Scarpa's eyes widened and he appeared greatly pained; he turned toward Marbles and shook him, calling his cousin's name, urgently.

Matty pushed the gas pedal to the floor, but he was out of gas, and he got nowhere. He and Taylor ducked in their seats, while Scarpa was shot twice, becoming limp and leaning against Marbles' dead body.

Matty felt great horror and pain, as well as guilt. Two of his friends that he'd grown up with were now out of his life, and their deaths had come painfully. Angrily, Matty looked out the window for who had killed his friends, and he found Teddy, looking at him tauntingly before pointing the gun at him. Matty was confused that his uncle was aiming for him of all people.

Taylor saw Teddy and he quickly jumped over to the other side of the car, on top of Matty, shielding him from harm. Matty looked up at Taylor, then heard five gun shots, felt Taylor's body flinching each time. Taylor fell on Matty, immobile. Brows creased, Matty touched and shook Taylor. He felt a wetness and he removed his hand to look at it, finding that his palm and fingers were covered in blood.

"No..." Matty said, his voice soft and pained. He checked Taylor's neck for a heartbeat, hoping he'd feel one, but he didn't.

"Taylor...! No! Aw, fuck...!" Matty yelled. He leaned over Taylor, brows creased as he tightly gripped the man by his jacket. Then with an aggressive look on his face, he turned toward Teddy. He felt so betrayed and angry, he wanted to kill his uncle. He saw Teddy raise the gun, and Matty clenched his jaw, knowing he was done for. He heard the gun shot, and that was it.

Matty woke up, calling Taylor's name as he became aware of where he really was. Taylor woke up swiftly, sitting upright in bed, clenching his fists as if he were ready to kill. He looked at Matty and saw his anxious, thoughtful expression. Taylor's hands then relaxed and he looked at his friend. He touched his arm.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, quietly.

Matty clenched his jaw and shook his head back and forth, not looking at Taylor as he came out of his dream. He was glad that he and Taylor hadn't died in the real world, but he knew that Marbles and Scarpa did, that his uncle was a traitor.

"Nothin," he replied, just as quiet. He then pulled the sheets down, accidentally pulling them off Taylor as well, then he moved toward the end of the bed and stood up. He wasn't going back to sleep with the negative thoughts in mind.

Taylor frowned, not taking his eyes off Matty. He knew it wasn't nothing. He felt that it was probably related to Marbles and Scarpa, but he knew Matty didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push it.

Matty walked out of the room. The dream had brought up every feeling he'd had that night at the beef terminal. He felt extreme anger and a deep sadness, he felt guilty, and the lack of control he'd had over the situation made him feel helpless.

Matty walked to the bathroom and used the toilet, then stood before the bathroom mirror, looking down into the sink as he replayed in his mind what had happened, over and over again. His anger built and his heart raced - he couldn't stop himself from punching the wall.

"Fuck!" he yelled, clenching his teeth. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and bending over the sink. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to get the images from the night out of his mind. He wet his face, looking at himself in the mirror briefly. He sighed, then he brushed his teeth and gelled his hair. Afterward he left the bathroom, finding Taylor standing in the living room, wearing his clothes from the night before. He spun his ring around his finger as he looked at Matty, sympathetically.

"It's about Marbles... and Scarpa..." Taylor cautiously said.

Matty swallowed, clenching his jaw, a stoic expression on his face as he tried to hide his internal pain.

"Teddy, that fucker..." he said, shutting his eyes, bowing his head and holding his forehead in his hand. "I should have known..." Matty said, voice monotonous.

Taylor looked at Matty, then he walked closer to him until they were only a foot away. It hurt Taylor that Matty felt this way, that he still took the blame when he shouldn't have. Taylor extended his hand and gently touched Matty's arm, rubbing his hand up and down. He then stopped moving his hand and kept it still as he looked down at Matty.

"Matty... I know it hurts that they're gone... that Teddy fucked you..." he began. "But there's nothin you could have done. Nothin you can do now, but move on and forget about it..."

"You don't just forget about this kind of thing, Taylor," Matty replied, irritable, taking his face out of his palm and crossing his arms over his chest. Taylor removed his hand.

"Yes you do. You will," Taylor said, voice strong. "It just takes time..." he added, quietly.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Author's comments: <em>

_I can't imagine there being a dream sequence in the original movie, but in the real world, dreams happen. And if Matty were dreaming, he'd probably be dreaming of what he's trying to repress, what's in the back of his mind most. _

_I tend to write realistically so it seems quite repetitive. Though it's true that people often think of one thing more than once. They just don't show that in movies because they have to save screen time.  
><em>

_I imagine that what happened would often be in Matty's mind. It was a painful experience. Fortunately Taylor's there to help Matty through it all._

_I imagine most people would deny it was their fault but Matty takes blame when he feels it's appropriate._

_This chapter takes place on Saturday morning.  
><em>

_Knockaround Guys (c) Brian Koppelman, David Levien._


	7. Lucky Bat

Chapter Seven: Lucky Bat

After Matty got changed into a clean gray t-shirt and black slacks he left his bedroom, leaving the door open. He looked at Taylor, who was sitting on the couch, a troubled expression on his face. Matty walked toward him then sat down, so their sides were touching. He found his pack of cigarettes between the couch and he flipped the lid to take one out of the box.

Taylor kept his head turned away, until the back of Matty's hand touched his unwounded shoulder. He then looked at Matty, who handed him the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. Taylor took the box and took out a stick. He lit and smoked it, needing the nicotine more than usual this time. When Matty wasn't feeling well, emotionally, neither was he. He hated when Matty felt pain.

"We should go out. Get coffee," Taylor said, hoping to get Matty's mind off everything.

"Yeah," Matty replied. He looked at Taylor, then looked down, seeing blood on his sweater.

"Shit, Taylor... You're bleeding through your shirt," Matty said, brows creasing. Taylor looked down, then he sighed and stood up. He took his sweater off, looked at the gauze which was soaked with blood. He pressed his lips together then took the keys to the van out of his pocket.

Matty watched Taylor as he left the house and made his way to get the gauze and tape out of the van. He stood up and walked toward the window, parting the shade. He looked at Taylor, watched him walk back toward the house. The black-haired man couldn't stop thinking about how Taylor wouldn't even be there if he'd been shot in the chest instead of his shoulder and arm. Matty had never witnessed such a selfless act, especially toward him. He greatly admired that in Taylor.

When Taylor came back, he looked at Matty who was standing with a hand in his pocket. Taylor walked to the bathroom then took his tank top off and ripped the tape off his skin. He then took the gauze off so he could clean the wound with soap and water.

Matty put out his cigarette then walked to the bathroom. He saw Taylor's bullet wound, saw the blood leaking out of it. His clenched his jaw, putting his other hand in his pocket.

Taylor looked up, seeing Matty in the mirror. When he saw the blue-eyed man's expression, his own became the same. He knew what Matty was thinking of. Taylor lowered his head as he remembered Teddy aiming for Matty. He'd never been so scared, so angry, in his life. The thought of Matty being killed had infuriated him, but above all, it had given him the worst feeling of sadness. Matty was innocent; more innocent than Taylor felt he'd ever been. It's why he had no problem risking his life to save him.

Taylor dried his wound as Matty watched, then he put new gauze on and taped it to his shoulder. Matty then bobbed his head, leading Taylor to his room. Taylor followed and once they were inside, Matty went through his bureau and gave Taylor one of his black, long-sleeved shirts. It was the one that was most like Taylor's white sweater. Taylor thanked Matty, then put the shirt on. It was tight on him, because Matty had a smaller frame, but he didn't mind.

Both then left the house, jackets on, and got into Taylor's van. Taylor drove to the same cafe, then they went inside and ordered their food and coffee. Afterward, they left the building and Taylor drove to a quiet place near a park. He shut the car off and began eating, as Matty was. Both looked at the people walking, took in the scenery, which was of trees and a lake, the city in the background.

Taylor thought, wanting to distract Matty from his pain, from the memories. He imagined something Matty liked, and he knew his true passion was for sports. Basketball, baseball, bowling, football, tennis, golf, fishing, hunting. The list could go on. Taylor clenched his jaw and took a sip of his coffee, remembering when he and Matty were younger. He remembered Matty using his 'lucky bat' when they went to an empty field to play baseball. They didn't get to spend much time together at that point in their lives, but when they did go to that field to play, Matty always won the game. Sometimes Taylor let him win, but most of the time Matty won just because he was really good. Those days had been the best for Taylor; Matty had been his only friend, and vice versa.

"You wanna go to the field, play baseball?" Taylor suddenly asked, smiling slightly and giving Matty a knowing look.

"No way, man... Not with you bleeding," Matty replied, looking at Taylor then looking ahead through the window.

"Come on," Taylor said, raising a brow. "I'll even let you use your lucky bat, like old times."

Matty bowed his head and quietly laughed, thinking of all the games he'd won with it when he was younger and they played together. He still had that bat in his living room, leaning against the wall near his chair. Taylor smiled, enjoying the look of pleasure on Matty's face. Matty looked back at Taylor, feeling emotive. He observed Taylor's face, remembering the night before.

"Nah, it's alright. Let's head back to my place. Watch a movie or something," Matty said.

"What movie?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, uh... Top Gun. Star Wars. Tombstone. Somethin' like that," Matty replied, remembering that they had watched those movies together in the past.

Taylor hesitated.

"Alright," he said. "Sounds good." Taylor started the van and began to drive back to Matty's house.

"Should we get more beer...?" Taylor asked, looking at Matty, brows raised.

"Yeah. On me. I need more cigarettes, too. Only got a few left," Matty responded. He wasn't going to be getting money from his father, anymore, but he still had a good amount left to work with before he got a job.

"Alright. Before we go home, I should go to my place, too... Get some stuff. Tell my landlord," Taylor added.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea," Matty replied, taking a sip of his coffee and looking out the window as Taylor drove.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Author's comments: <em>

_Some things you might want to know (may or may not be related to this fan story): _

_. Matty's mother died before he was 11 (I know this for two reasons. One, because Teddy says 'not because your mother WAS my sister...' and two, because Matty's father had Teddy watch Matty instead of his wife, which wouldn't have been necessary if she were alive. Three, Teddy is already taking care of Matty at the age of twelve.) _

_. Matty's father was taken to jail when he was 11 (according to Matty, he was 12 when Teddy tried to get him to shoot Bobby, and when he's in the motel with Taylor, he tells him his father was sent to jail just a year before that). _

_. Teddy took care of Matty while his father was in jail (this is obvious, it's stated quite clearly in the movie)._

_My thoughts: _

_Matty could have a hard time opening up to people because he's afraid he'll lose them. The more you put into a relationship, the more it hurts when they're gone. _  
><em>As a kid, his mother died. His father was taken to jail. Bobby was shot. When he's older, Marbles and Scarpa were killed, as well as his uncle Teddy. What I'm trying to say is that Taylor's the only one that's been constant, which would give Matty a feeling of security and stability, and would make him trust Taylor more than any other (though this isn't the only reason why he trusts Taylor).<em>

_This chapter takes place Saturday morning.  
><em>

_Knockaround Guys (c) Brian Koppelman, David Levien._


	8. Taylor's Apartment

Chapter Eight: Taylor's Apartment

Taylor parked before a liquor store then he and Matty went inside to get more beer. Matty looked around the store with Taylor by his side and found a large box of Rolling Rock. He never tried it before, but Taylor had, and he said it was good. Matty picked it up, then he and Taylor walked to the counter. Matty asked the cashier for two packs of cigarettes, one for himself and one for Taylor.

After paying the woman behind the counter, Matty and Taylor left the store and walked back to Taylor's van. Matty put the beer in the back of the van, then Taylor drove to his own place.

Once on Taylor's street, Matty looked at Taylor, realizing that his expression had become different. He looked like a guy that shouldn't be messed with. Taylor felt he needed to appear this way; like a tough guy. Acting weak or vulnerable around the place wasn't a good idea. He'd beaten a lot of guys around the place and many felt they needed revenge. He hoped they'd remember, by the look on his face, that he had caused them great pain.

Taylor parked before his apartment then stepped out of the van. Matty did the same, shutting the door. Taylor locked the van then he and Matty walked toward the apartment building. Taylor opened the door to the hallway, then they walked up the stairs to the second floor. Taylor used his keys to unlock the door, then they stepped inside into Taylor's kitchen.

"Alright..." Taylor said, voice deep as he stepped forward into his messy house. He looked around for anything he might need. He took some pictures down from the walls. He then walked to his bedroom and went into his closet, finding a bag. He filled the bag with the clothes in the closet and in his bureau, then with his pillow, remembering how he and Matty had bumped heads during the night.

Matty watched the whole time, observing Taylor and his room. He definitely felt that his own place would be a step up and he was glad to be able to give that to his friend. Taylor collected some papers so he could cancel the cable and such, and once he was satisfied, he walked over to Matty, standing before him with the bag over his shoulder.

"Let's get outta here," he said. Matty looked back at Taylor and nodded, then he lowered his eyes to observe Taylor's form before turning around.

Both left the floor, then Taylor went down to the first floor and knocked on the door. An older man with white hair answered. Matty kept his hands in his pockets as he listened to the conversation.

"Hey, Reese, you back, huh? Well rent ain't til another couple weeks but I'll take it now if you got it," said the landlord. Taylor clenched his jaw.

"I'm not here to pay rent. I'm leavin'," Taylor said. He took the key to his apartment off his key-chain and handed it to the older man.

"Leavin', huh?" asked the landlord, brows creased. He didn't take the key right away.

"Yeah. Sell my stuff. Got a mattress up there, a bureau, TV, couch... What's in there's worth at least seven hundred," Taylor said, quick and to the point. The landlord was still for a moment, then he nodded, taking the key. He extended his other hand to Taylor. He was pleased that he'd be able to make extra money off Taylor's old belongings, so he let it go without a fuss. Taylor shook the old man's hand, then he and Matty left the hallway and stepped out onto the sidewalk, getting back into the van.

Taylor got into the driver's seat then put his bag in the back then he drove off, heading to the white house that he and Matty now officially shared.

Once they arrived, Matty carried the pack of Rolling Rock into the living room. He rested it on the coffee table then walked back over to the door to remove his shoes and coat. Taylor did the same, watching as his black-haired friend hung his coat on the rack.

Matty looked at Taylor, who held the bag filled with the clothes, pictures and the pillow. He watched as Taylor walked toward the bedroom. Matty followed him, watching Taylor look around the room, then turn around with his eyes on Matty's.

"You got room for this?" Taylor asked, brows creased.

"Yeah. The closet's pretty empty," Matty replied, walking into the bedroom and over to the closet. He opened it, revealing some expensive button-ups, coats, and different kinds of shoes. He pushed everything to the left side of the closet, then turned around, looking at Taylor. Half the closet now appeared empty.

Taylor walked forward, standing beside Matty before the closet. Matty watched Taylor, feeling such intense emotion. He would now be living his life with Taylor, the selfless and kind man, and he knew he'd never be alone again. His life felt as if it were finally changing, like he was finally being given everything he'd always wanted and needed.

"I'll do this," Taylor began, opening the bag and taking a piece of clothing out of it. "You should go pick a movie, watch TV til I'm done," he added, for Matty's sake. He didn't want Matty to have to wait for him; they were his clothes, anyways.

"Nah, it's alright..." Matty said, voice soft, unwilling to leave Taylor's side. They looked into each others' eyes, both which were showing tender emotion. Matty looked Taylor up and down, then he leaned forward and slowly took the shirt out of his hand. He reached into the closet and moved the many hangers into the middle of the pole, then took one down and put Taylor's shirt over it before hanging it back up.

Both helped to hang up all the shirts, then they squatted as they folded the pants and sorted the socks. They placed them on the closet's floor, then Taylor threw his undergarments on top of the stacks of clothing before standing back up.

Taylor was still as he observed what they had done. Matty stood up as well, standing close beside Taylor and taking in the same sight.

"Looks good," Matty said, clasping his hands then putting them in his pockets.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied. He reached back into his bag and took out the pillow, looking at Matty before throwing it on the bed. It landed on top of the other. Taylor then pulled out the pictures from his wall. One was of his family when he was young; his mother, father and himself. The second was of he, Matty, Marbles and Scarpa. The third was a photo of his grandmother and grandfather, then the last photo was of Taylor, who was a bit younger, resting his hand on the back of a dog.

Taylor left the bedroom, stepping into the living room. He looked around, then placed each photo on different surfaces. The one near the TV was of the four sons. When Matty had seen the photo, his heart began to race as he remembered the moment he'd shared with his friends growing up. Teddy had taken them all to a shooting range when Benny was in jail, to try and teach them, especially Matty, how to use a gun.

"...Now let's get a movie goin'... open a couple beers..." Taylor said, distracting Matty from his thoughts. Matty nodded then he walked toward the DVDs, bending down to view them up close.

"What do you wanna watch?" Matty asked, turning his head to the side so he could see Taylor, who was standing near him.

"You pick," Taylor replied, sitting on his usual side of the couch. He bent over and ripped open the box of Rolling Rock, mostly using his right arm.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Author's comments:<em>

_About Taylor's photos. The one where he's resting a hand on the back of a dog came from my original idea that Taylor had a dog that died (there is no proof of this in the movie, it's only an idea.) I imagine that the one of the four sons was taken just after Benny was taken to jail, and before Matty saw Bobby tied to a chair (like Teddy was trying to prepare Matty)._

_This chapter takes place on Saturday afternoon.  
><em>

_Knockaround Guys (c) Brian Koppelman, David Levien.  
><em>


End file.
